Hunters Slain
by Artemis.Anne
Summary: Dean and Sam find themselves in the company of Buffy. AU taking place after finale of BtVS. Buffy/Dean/Sam slash. Special guest appearance by Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Buffy tore through the graveyard at breakneck speed. She vaulted over another headstone and was only a few feet away before the _thud_ of the being following her sounded.

Crap. This thing was fast. Too fast. There was no way she'd outrun it.

Her boots skidded to a stop as she spun to face the thing head-on. Some of her blond hair had fallen out of the ponytail she'd secured before her walk and she tossed her head to keep her vision clear.

The man stopped several yards away and began walking toward her. She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" she called out, "you're going to do the slow horror movie walk toward me? Oh no. Help." Her voice turned into a sneer, "Maybe you think I'll turn and run some more? Trip over my own feet in the process."

Buffy was pissed. Willow's spell that destroyed Sunnydale was supposed to put her into retirement. With every Slayer being activated, Buffy was supposed to be able to rest. The fate of the world no longer rested on her slim shoulders.

But here she was, in a damned cemetery once again. She'd been out for a _walk_. Not even patrol, but a stupid fucking walk. Like a _normal_ person.

The man's eyes flashed solid black and Buffy felt a rush of dread. This wasn't a "wooden stake through the heart" kind of situation. This was "pummel into oblivion" right here.

"Screw this," she mumbled to herself and launched at the man. She wasn't about to let a fight to come her if she wasn't sure she'd have the upper hand.

She was rewarded with a sharp backhand across her face that sent her flying. She slammed into the ground, narrowly missing a broken headstone in the process. Good. Large, hard things were hard on the bones no matter how quickly she could heal.

She jumped to her feet and was grabbed by an incredibly tall man.

Awesome. Black Eyes had brought backup. She didn't hesitate to lash out a fist and catch the guy off guard. She caught him in the jaw and watched in satisfaction as he tumbled to the ground. He sat, shaking his head and she knew she only had seconds to act. Her face was sore and it only fueled her fire to destroy the one that caused it.

She heard a grunt of pain and spun around to where the thing had been standing. Only now, there were three men in the open space. She glared at the thinner man in the trenchcoat. Something about him told her he wasn't human. He was obviously just waiting his turn to beat up on the newcomer, who was human. Typical.

Her feet pushed off and launched her in the direction of the brawl just in time to see the human fighter pull out an odd looking blade. Silver and slightly cylindrical, it came to a wicked looking point. Her hands clenched at the rush of power coming off of the weapon. She wanted to touch it.

The man stabbed the being in the gut. There was a flash of light as a dark cloud rushed out of the guy's mouth with a roar. The body slumped to the ground and silence stood heavy over the scene.

Buffy didn't waste any time. She shoved the man out of the way and grabbed the silver blade. Power licked up her arm. Yes. This was a weapon.

She looked at the man she'd just pushed and tried to ignore the confusion in his green eyes, "Stay down." Her voice was sharp. "I'll handle this one."

She had just turned to the man in the trench when she was snatched from behind and picked up. With a growl she slammed her head backward and smiled at the grunt that accompanied the loosening of arms.

Buffy placed herself in front of the human and spun the blade in her hand. "All right, let's dance."

To her surprise, the taller man placed his hands out in a supplicating gesture. "I think you're confused. We don't want to hurt you."

"Bullshit," she spat.

"We do not wish to cause you harm," the slender man in the coat agreed.

She flashed her eyes toward him, "Not human, no opinion."

"Hey!" the voice came from behind her. "Watch it."

"Do you _want_ to die tonight?" she shot back. "Because if that's your kink I'll just leave you to it."

She felt him make a move toward her and stepped out of reach.

"Dean," the one she'd punched warned, "she's strong. Like, demon strong."

"Cas?" Dean questioned.

"She is not a demon," trenchcoat, Cas, said. His head tilted to one side and Buffy's first thought was that he looked like a puppy. "She appears to be human. However, I've never seen a human woman with the ability to knock Sam down with a single punch."

Buffy bristled. "Of course I'm human."

"Look, babe," Dean said, "just give me my Angel Blade back and we'll talk about this."

She could punch him for calling her that. Her hand tightened on the weapon and she considered doing just that. She wanted to ask what the hell an "Angel Blade" was or why he had one in his possession. "Fuck. You." was what came out instead.

Dean made a helpless gesture with his hands. "Have it your way." She felt a moment of triumph until she saw the sympathy in Sam's eyes.

Before she could react, Cas was inches from her. He'd moved faster than any vamp she'd ever encountered and taken her by surprise.

He pressed two fingers to her forehead and muttered, "I apologize."

That was all she knew before sinking into blissful darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Buffy woke slowly, her body felt heavy from the forced sleep. The bed was not her own and she could hear men arguing nearby. Obviously, not home. She kept her eyes shut and willed her body to stay limp. Maybe they wouldn't notice...

"She's awake," a gravely voice exclaimed.

Well, there goes that plan.

She exploded up and stood on the hard mattress. Her body went into automatic fight stance as she gained her bearings.

This had to be the trashiest hotel room she'd ever seen. Her face wrinkled with disgust. Spike's place had more charm.

The name in her head was a knife to her gut. Her look of disdain flashed to pain before she hardened her expression again.

The micro-expression was not lost on the men in front of her.

"Are you...okay? Are you hurt?" The tall man, Sam, seemed concerned.

"Uh, Sam. She leaped onto the bed like it was on fire. Pretty sure she's going to be okay." Dean's voice was annoyed.

"Someone had better tell me what the hell is going on. Where am I? Why am I in a hotel room that's obviously going to give me hepatitis? Who are you people? What was that thing in the cemetery?" Her questions came out rapid fire.

"That thing," Sam said carefully, "was a demon."

They went silent and watched her intently. Were they...were they gauging her reaction?

"Uh huh..." her tone was patronizing. "I got that much. Why did it look human?"

"What do you mean?" Cas asked. "All demons require a human vessel."

"Since when?" she was honestly surprised. The majority of "looks human" she'd encountered had been vampires.

"Okay Barbie," Dean began.

"Buffy," she growled out. "My name is Buffy. And if you want your organs to stay intact you'll quit with the cutesy nicknames."

His green eyes raked up and down her body. She saw the smile ghost across his face before he reined in his expression. Ugh. Like _that_ was gonna happen.

"So you know about demons," Sam said plainly. He was obviously the peace maker of the group. She immediately thought of Willow and felt a spark of kinship with the man.

"I do. How do _you_ know about demons?" She didn't get a supernatural vibe from the guys. But the way they'd taken out that demon had been fast and efficient. They knew what they were doing. This wasn't a bunch of frat boys rescuing a damsel in distress. They'd been trained at some point.

"We're hunters," came from Sam.

"What the hell is a hunter?" Nothing they said made any sense.

Dean snorted and made his way to the other bed. He laid back and placed his hands behind his head. His blatant calm sent irritation skipping down her spine. He'd decided she wasn't a threat to him and was taunting her.

Sam noticed the direction of her glare and sent her an apologetic shrug. "Why don't we sit down and talk about this?"

"I'd rather not," she spat out.

"Can you at least stop standing on my bed?" Sam's question held an amused tone.

Buffy felt embarrassed and sprang lightly to the small space at the foot of the bed. She placed the window at her back and the group in front. Crashing through glass wasn't her favorite way to leave a room, but it would work in a pinch.

Dean's glance was appreciative. She really wished he'd stop looking at her like that. It created a sense of discomfort, but at the same time it reminded her of the naked hunger that used to lurk in Spike's gaze. That made her hurt.

Dean pushed himself to a sitting position with the headboard at his back. "What are you?"

She was about to snap back until Sam stepped in, "What my brother means is, you move faster and are stronger than the average human. Especially for a girl." Yep. This guy was definitely the Willow of the group.

She shoved her hair back and realized it was loose around her shoulders. Dammit, she'd lost another elastic. She took a deep breath and huffed it out hard. Giles would have her ass for this if he ever found out. Thankfully, there was an entire body of water between them now.

"I'm the Slayer. Well, I'm _a_ slayer now."

The brothers looked at the third man in silence. Buffy noticed he still hadn't removed his trench.

"I will have to consult," was all he said before disappearing. Was that a wing beat she'd heard?

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she shouted.

Sam jumped up at her exclamation, "It's fine. Castiel is an angel."

"Yeah, he went to ask his feathery friends if they've ever heard of a slayer," Dean supplied.

Her heart was pounding. She'd seen a lot of weird things in her life, but a disappearing angel was a new one.

"How do you think he forced you to sleep?" Dean was just full of helpful commentary. Buffy felt the same irritation she'd felt around Spike; and buried it deep inside before it turned into something else.

"Spell?" she said simply. These guys were idiots.

Both men made a noise of disgust.

Sam spoke first, "Like we'd hang out with a witch."

"Hey," her voice held venom, "my best friend is a witch. A powerful one."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. Dean's look of disdain only deepened.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

Buffy nodded. "Did you _hunters_ know the world nearly ended recently? Again?"

To her surprise, the boys burst into a fit of laughter.

She placed fisted hands on her hips and sighed loudly. Yep. She needed to punch someone.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

It felt like Castiel had been gone for hours. In reality, it wasn't more than ten minutes. However, the silence permeating the room slowed time to a crawl. Buffy wasn't about to give up more information and the boys knew it. The time was spent with Buffy standing on guard, Sam sighing loudly, and Dean smirking at everyone.

A wing-flap preceded Castiel's arrival. Thankfully, he'd materialized on the other side of the room. Buffy was so startled, he would have gotten a slayer fist to the face otherwise.

"So?" the boys asked in unison.

"She is as she says. She is a vampire slayer." Castiel's voice held a note of wonder and confusion. "However, we are detecting many slayers in the world. There is only supposed to be one at a time."

"Then what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I am told another slayer becomes activated when the chosen one dies," Castiel shrugged.

Dean made a frustrated noise, "That's obviously not the case."

Buffy shifted on her feet. "Well..."

Heads whipped around in unison. No one spoke.

"I sort of died...twice." She waited to see if they'd freak out. No one did. Dean made a hand motion that indicated he wanted her to continue.

She sighed, "The first time, it was CPR that brought me back. It activated another slayer so there were two..."

"There are many more than that," Castiel interrupted. "Michael estimates thousands."

"That was Willow's doing. We activated every slayer in existence. We needed the power to close the Hellmouth once and for all." Her voice was sad. So many had died during that battle. Death never failed to follow Buffy like a lost puppy.

Sam's mouth dropped open. "That's your witch friend, right?"

Buffy nodded.

Dean's voice cut in, "Wait wait, what the fuck is a Hellmouth?"

Buffy threw her hands up in an exasperated gesture, "It's the mouth of Hell."

"Oh well okay." Sarcasm oozed throughout Dean's voice.

"Cas," Sam turned to the angel, "can you ask around about that?"

"CROWLEY," Castiel's voice filled the room and seemed to echo in Buffy's head.

"Hullo, boys," came from the bed.

Buffy barely resisted the urge to slap a hand over her racing heart. There was a scruffy British man lounging on the bed across the room. Did everyone pull a batman around here?

"What do you know about the Hellmouth?" Dean demanded.

A slow smile spread over Crowley's face, "Right to the point, huh? No foreplay?"

"Can I hit him?" Buffy asked.

Dean shot shot her an amused glance, "Get in line."

Crowley's eyes fell on the slim blonde woman. His gaze filled with hatred as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "You," he ground out. "You stupid little bitch."

Buffy folded her arms over her chest and glared right back.

"You know Buffy?" Sam asked the demon.

"I know of her," was the reply. "She's been nothing but a pain in my ass."

"Funny," Buffy said, "I have no idea who you are. You must not have been that good."

Dean barked out a laugh. Even Castiel cracked a smile.

"Crowley is sort of the king of Hell," Sam explained.

Now she really wanted to hit him. "Excuse me?" Was this guy the reason her friends were dead or permanently maimed? "What do you know about The First?"

Crowley gave a brief shudder. "Real asshole. Didn't like to share his toys. He was in a timeout the last I heard. Given his own little corner of Hell and everything."

"The Hellmouth," Buffy stated.

Crowley shrugged, "He must have opened a door."

"I closed it," she said in a flat voice.

"Mazel Tov," Crowley inclined his head.

Dean interrupted again, "If you had nothing to do with her Hellmouth then why do you hate her?"

Crowley grimaced, "She has a lot in common with your angelic boyfriend. She likes to pull people out of my house."

Castiel gaped at Buffy, "You journeyed into Hell?"

She only shrugged. "Once."

A tense silence swept the room before Dean burst out, "Seriously, what _are_ you?"

"A girl," Buffy whispered, "I'm just a girl." She felt tears creep into her eyes and looked away. She _wanted_ to be just a girl. She didn't want these men staring at her like she was broken somehow. She didn't want to be weird and damaged. She wanted to be normal.

A glance around revealed that Crowley had slipped out. Dean muttered a few choice epithets that suggested the demon's mother wasn't a very kind person.

"You said you died twice," Sam sighed as he collapsed into a nearby chair.

Buffy lowered herself to the end of the bed. She tried to ignore that Dean shared it.

"Yes," she took a deep breath, "I was in Heaven." She studied her chipped polish against the ugly hotel comforter. Nausea rolled through her stomach. She hated talking about this.

She felt the brothers look at Castiel before the sound of wings signaled he'd gone to consult again.

"How did –?" Sam left the question hanging, unsure of how to phrase it.

"How did I get out?" she finished for him. "Willow."

Sam grimaced, "A spell?"

Buffy nodded slowly.

She felt the bed shift as Dean came around to sit closer to her. He place a gentle hand on her thigh, "I'm sorry."

She turned to face him. His eyes were full of sympathy and compassion. She noticed the green had little flecks of gold. She shrugged in an attempt to appear nonchalant.

"No," he said in soft voice, "I get it. You thought you were done. Pulled out of Heaven and then no longer the one everyone was counting on. But it didn't end. That blows. I get it."

She jerked away, not ready to deal with any sort of intimacy.

Sam cleared his throat. "Food?"

Buffy had to smile at that. "Pizza?"

Sam grinned back and grabbed the keys from the bedside table. "I'll be back."

"You be good to Baby!" Dean called out as the door slammed. When Buffy tilted her head in confusion he muttered, "my car."

She chuckled. "You named your car?"

"We have a special relationship!"

"I don't judge," she put her hands in the air before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

Dean folded his arms as a small pout crossed his face. "I don't think it's funny."

She only laughed harder. Maybe these guys weren't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I really hope you guys are enjoying my first fanfic! Please keep the feedback and favorites coming! It encourages me to keep writing._

CHAPTER FOUR

Sam brought back two large pizzas and a box of cookies. The boys were entertained to see that Buffy could keep up with them in amount of food consumed. When offered a beer, however, she made a face.

"I had a, uh, bad experience with beer back in college."

When pressed, she regaled them with the story of the beer turning everyone into cavemen. This led to some brotherly teasing, mostly directed at Dean, and stories of stupid things done while intoxicated.

Buffy giggled into her soda and realized she wasn't on edge anymore. The guys were easy to talk to and got along with nearly everyone. As the stories continued, she realized their friendly nature made hunting easier. She was surprised to learn that they tended to walk right into their cases. They, in turn, were curious as to Buffy's extensive B&E experience.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Sam asked as they shut the pizza boxes.

"I'm sort of couch surfing at this point," she admitted. She'd been crashing with Xander for the last few days.

"Will someone be looking for you?" Dean asked.

"Nah, Xander's hours are kind of funky. He's been working odd jobs so our paths don't really cross."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Sam asked.

She glanced around the small room and her eyes fell on the two beds. "Would that be weird?"

"Why? Do you snore?" Dean shot her a look of mock concern. "Because it won't bother me. Sammy here sounds like a dying moose."

"I do not, jerk." Sam threw a wadded napkin at his brother. "You don't want to share a bed with this guy unless you like cover hogs."

"Please, you'd crush her. You're a giant compared to her." Dean tossed the napkin back.

Buffy ping ponged her attention back and forth. "Can I just start with a shower?"

Sam jumped up and rummaged through his bag. He handed her a plaid shirt. "You can sleep in this."

As she shut the door she could hear a muffled argument begin in the room. She started the water and then pressed her ear against the wood to listen.

"No, no fucking way, Sammy. She's supposed to be done with this shit. No way." Dean's deep voice rumbled.

"We need her, Dean. She has knowledge we don't and she's really strong. My jaw is still sore." Sam argued.

She moved away from the door and undressed. She took the time to fold her clothes before stepping into the hot spray. Her mind raced. She kept saying she wanted to be normal. Somewhere in her soul, however, she knew that would never happen. She was literally created to fight monsters. It was in her blood.

Her mind was made up before she shut off the water.

Sam's shirt swallowed her small frame and fit like a dress. She was glad for it. Of course, knowing she could literally beat the boys into comas helped her feel comfortable stepping into the room.

She must have surprised them when she flung open the door. Both men bit off the conversation and turned her way. For a second, she wished they hadn't. Their arousal at seeing her pink skin wrapped in Sam's shirt was obvious. She flushed a bit darker and cleared her throat.

"I want to come with you," she stated plainly.

"Are you sure about that?" Dean asked before Sam could interrupt. "You can walk away and be done."

"I think tonight proves I'll never be done," she said sadly. "It's part of who I am."

Silence. They knew that feeling. They knew the hunger to hunt. They understood the urge to investigate. They knew what it felt like to save lives.

Dean nodded and sat on his bed. Sam moved to the other side of the room and the bed there. Buffy stood awkwardly in the doorway to the bathroom.

Both men began removing their clothes. It was apparent they were comfortable with their bodies.

As they should be. Buffy's eyes flicked from one man to the other as she watched the strip show take place.

She realized they were giving her the chance to choose who she shared a bed with that night. Right. No pressure or anything.

Dean's eyes held a hint of danger. Sam's gaze was full of sweetness.

She made her way to the space between the beds, each man watching. She reached over and gave Dean a squeeze on a firm bicep followed by a kiss on the cheek...before crawling into Sam's bed for the night.

Danger reminded her of Spike. She wasn't ready for that level of temptation.

Yet.

The crew went by Xander's the next morning to grab Buffy's bag of stuff. The boys had offered to go inside but Buffy knew Xander wouldn't like it. The man had severe PTSD after it was all said and done. His working odd jobs allowed him freedom that a regular work schedule wouldn't allow. Buffy wasn't about to spring two, very large, strange men on him at random. In the end, Xander understood Buffy's need to go with the Winchesters. She swore she saw relief in his eyes...and it hurt. Bad things followed Buffy and he was glad it wouldn't come knocking.

The boys didn't ask about the tears in her eyes when she returned. She stored her duffle of clothes and bag of weapons in the trunk before climbing into the back of the Impala. Dean handed her a donut and some coffee and they were on the road.

"So how does this hunting thing work?" she asked a few miles later.

"How did it work for you?" Sam asked from the front seat.

Buffy twisted her mouth. "Uh, stuff just sort of showed up. The Hellmouth was like a homing beacon for baddies. Sunnydale was big on the supernatural."

"We go looking for it," Dean explained. "The magic of the internet lets us see when there's a string of weird deaths. We go, investigate, gank the motherfucker, and move on."

Buffy was about to say something when a presence settled into the seat next to her.

"Jesus Christ!" she shouted as she scooted away.

"Castiel," the angel said. "Jesus could not appear at will."

She stared in silence before turning to the front. "Is he for real?"

Dean chuckled, "We're, uh, working on Cas's ability to understand sarcasm."

"He's not used to the idioms of human speech," Sam explained.

"What did you just call me?" Buffy spat.

Sam shook his head. "I didn't...nevermind."

So Cas was like Anya in that regard. Buffy turned the thought over in her mind. She could work with that.

"You find anything out about Heaven's Escapee over here?" Dean asked. Buffy shot him the finger.

"There is no record of Buffy Summers residing in Heaven. But with all that's been going on, record keeping has been lax."

Dean made eye contact with Cas in the mirror, "So there's no way to back up her story?"

Castiel shifted in the seat before answering. "She does feel _different_ than a normal human."

"Willow mentioned something like that," she glanced at Dean before training her eyes to the floorboard. She wasn't going to tell them about Spike's chip malfunction that caused Willow to look into it.

"How did you die the second time?" Sam asked.

"I basically jumped into a field of energy and..."she made a poof noise and motion with her hands.

Castiel nodded. "That would account for the anomaly I'm sensing. Some slight disruption on a molecular level. However, she is still human and can be trusted."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Thanks," she said in a dry voice.

"You are welcome," Cas replied before disappearing once again.

"Well, I got the stamp of approval from an angel. Rock on. What's on the agenda?" she said brightly.

"Utah," Sam said as he glanced back at her. "Lots of dead bodies piling up, mutilations, the usual. It sounds like a skinwalker but we can't be sure until we get out there."

"Sounds gross," Buffy said.

"They usually are," Dean replied.

The three sighed in unison. That was something they had in common.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

They pulled up to the hotel and Dean switched off the car. He glanced at Sam before asking, "Can we afford two rooms?"

Sam hesitated. "Maybe?"

Buffy spoke up, "It's fine. I like to share."

"I'll bet you do, sweetheart," Dean flashed her a grin in the rearview mirror.

She tossed her hair and rolled her eyes. "I could kill you, ya know."

"What fun would that be?" He winked at her.

"Depends on if you're a screamer," she stated in a sweet voice.

Dean paled slightly. Sam cracked up laughing before clapping a hand down on Dean's shoulder, "Yep, I like her."

It didn't take long for Sam to come back with a room key. They drove around and all got out. The men stretched as Buffy went around to open the trunk. She was pleased when they didn't offer to take her bags. It was their extension of trust and respect.

Once inside the room the boys tossed their weapons bag on the bed and Buffy followed suit. Moving in unison, she and Dean unzipped the bags and stepped back. Dean removed a few nasty looking blades and several firearms. Out of Buffy's bag came a small battle ax, several wooden stakes, and a few blades of her own.

"No guns?" Dean inquired.

Buffy punched him in the shoulder and he fell on the floor.

"What the hell?" he roared.

She stood over him with her hands on her hips. "I held back," she said in a voice that left no room for discussion.

Dean grimaced and nodded.

"Can you handle a firearm?" Sam asked.

Buffy nodded. "It's not my favorite, obviously. But yes, I can fire a gun. I can also hit what I aim at, before you ask." The last statement was directed at Dean.

"Fine," he muttered as he rolled his shoulder.

"I told you, dude. She's strong," Sam said.

Dean only glared at his younger brother. He shot Buffy a cheeky grin. "Good."

"So what's the plan?" Buffy asked as she bounced onto the empty bed.

"The deaths have all happened at night along Highway 80. We go and see if we can kill something," Sam explained.

Buffy curled up on top of the comforter. "Nap first."

She had her eyes closed, so she missed the small smile the brothers shared before they went about repacking the weapons.

The trio stood outside the Impala as twilight settled around them.

"Did you have to dress like that?" Dean asked Buffy.

"Like what?" she pouted.

"Like a fucking cat burgler," he sighed eying her all black outfit.

She noticed the muted browns and greens the boys were wearing. "It's either this or pastels," she mumbled.

Dean sighed again. "You dress like a girl."

"Come on, guys. Can we focus?" Sam said in an exasperated way.

Dean was about to argue when Buffy put her hand up. Everyone went silent and followed her gaze into the desert.

"Did you hear something?" Sam asked.

Buffy shook her head. She couldn't explain the feeling that ran through her to someone that had never experienced it. When big bads came by she got a rush that felt like a rollercoaster combined with period cramps. Adrenaline, nausea, and a "punched in the gut" feeling all rolled into one.

Something was close. Something bad. Something big.

Buffy grabbed her ax and went running into the desert.

"FUCK" followed by a trunk slam sounded behind her. She heard the boys beat feet after her.

She didn't have to go far before the thing loomed over her. She would swear, later, that Satan himself stood there. At eight feet, the creature had horns looping down either side of its head. She spun the ax in her hand and surveyed the way it moved. Stability wasn't its strong suit on two furry goat legs and she wondered if it would be top heavy.

A scent of rotting flesh and something metallic hit her nose and caused her to gag.

She didn't hear the guys stop behind her, but they announced their presence with a hail of bullets. The creature let out a pained bellow but didn't fall. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. This is why she preferred sharp objects.

She hit the ground and spun her leg out to catch the creature at the knee. Well, what she thought was its knees.

It fell with a hard thump and she leaped up. She lifted the ax over her head and brought it down hard on the creature's neck. Blood sprayed across her chest. She gagged again, realizing that's where the rotten smell was localized. Ew. The thing smelled like death.

She made a disgusted face and turned to face the brothers.

"That was..."Sam began.

"Hot," Dean finished.

Sam punched him in the arm before turning back to Buffy. "What was that thing?"

She shrugged, hefted the ax over her shoulder, and started walking back to the car.

"Then how did you know how to kill it?" he continued.

"Newsflash, boys," Buffy shot back over her shoulder, "most things don't do so well without their head attached."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well, the time has come for Buffy to get down and dirty with one of the brothers. Who will it be? _

CHAPTER SIX

When they got back to the car Buffy leaned the blood soaked blade against the wheel. She looked down at her chest. She could feel the wetness seeping in to the material even if she didn't see it.

Dean pulled out a towel and laid it over the seat and gestured for Buffy to climb in. Sam looked surprised. Dean let someone covered in gross get in Baby? Once, something had exploded all over both of them and Dean had made them ride naked instead of dirtying up the inside of the car.

They drove in silence back to the hotel. Sam told Buffy to go ahead and get cleaned up and they'd worry about wiping down her weapon. She was grateful. The blood was starting to congeal and the smell was really wreaking havoc on her gag reflex.

The hot water was blissful but putting on her own pajamas was the real home comfort. She turned in the mirror and surveyed her tight body in a light blue shorts and tshirt set. She pulled her wet hair back in two braids and left the steamy bathroom.

"It was a goatman," Sam announced when the door opened.

Buffy shivered in the sudden temperature change. The air conditioner was running full blast. She crossed her arms over her chest as her nipples tightened. "It was a what?"

"Goatman," Dean said, his voice more gruff than it should have been. She looked over and saw his eyes fixed firmly on her breasts. She bit back a gasp as the tightness increased under his gaze.

She grabbed the nearest shirt and tossed it on hoping layers would conceal what was going on. The heat in Dean's eyes only flared and she realized she'd grabbed one of his shirts. So now her hard nipples pressed against the material of his clothing. Of course he found that arousing.

Sam cleared his throat, hard. She risked a glance and saw him shift in the chair. Oh God, him too.

"I'm gonna go get food," Dean said suddenly. "I saw a 24-hour diner a few miles back. Burgers okay?"

Buffy made a noise to indicate the affirmative. She figured he knew what his brother would want to eat.

The door clicked shut and the Impala roared to life. Buffy and Sam only stared at each other in silence.

Silence that lasted until the car left the parking lot in a crunch of gravel.

Sam stood just in time for Buffy to launch herself at him. He picked up the smaller girl with ease and she wrapped her legs around his body. He cupped her face in his hands before delivering a punishing kiss. She responded with just as much force and he growled low in his throat.

He laid her across the nearest bed and leaned over. Propping himself up on one arm he used the free hand to pinch the hardened nipple. She arched back with a gasp and hurriedly pulled off his shirt. She took a moment to run her fingers over the tattoo on his pectoral before lapping at it with her tongue.

He pulled Dean's shirt from her body and pushed hers up to free her breasts. His tongue laved at the tight buds before nipping gently with his teeth.

"We don't have much time," he mumbled into her neck as he kissed his way across her collarbones.

"Then stop taking so long," she whispered as she reached for his fly.

He laughed softly and pulled her shorts free from her legs. She'd gone commando after realizing she was running low on clean panties. In hindsight, this was a good decision. His fingers delved into the space between her legs and he groaned when he found her hot and wet.

"Do you have –?" Her question was cut off when his fingers pressed inside.

He nodded as he reached for his wallet. "Boy scout," he murmured.

She wrinkled her brow before it dawned what he was saying...always prepared. She barked out a sharp laugh.

His pants only made it to his thighs before she reached out to grasp his hard length in her hand. She pumped a few times and smiled a wicked smile as his body went tight and his breath caught. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. She leaned back and watched as he rolled the condom on quickly.

She tilted her hips as he thrust into her hard. She winced as her body adjusted. She hadn't done this since...Spike. She shoved the thought down and focused on Sam.

His fingers found her sweet spot between their bodies and pressed. It never took long for her to reach climax after slaying. The endorphins kept her in a heightened state of horny. It either faded slowly or got fucked out.

Thankfully, he was right there with her. The intensity and speed of his thrusts increased. She panted as sweat ghosted across her body. She was close. Her body tightened and fluttered as her climax raced closer. He smiled down at her in a knowing way. Not only could he feel it, he was paying attention.

Her body exploded and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Sam leaned down and locked his lips with hers as his body went taut. He moaned into her mouth as his hips stuttered and he emptied himself into her.

He pressed up and she watched his arm muscles flex from bicep to forearm. He gave her a lazy kiss, tangling his tongue with hers in a slow dance.

She whimpered at the emptiness when he pulled out. That earned her a smile and another kiss.

They wasted no time getting dressed. Buffy grabbed Sam for another kiss as the Impala's lights hit the window.

"Thank you," she whispered against him.

"Don't mention it," he replied with a nod. He seemed to understand the need that she'd felt and wasn't attaching anything special to what had happened.

Dean opened the door and made his way inside with an armful of takeout bags. He stopped as the door shut behind them and raised an eyebrow.

Sam mirrored the look and didn't say anything. Dean narrowed his eyes before setting the bags down on the nearby table.

Buffy looked at Sam and he squeezed her shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was a family feud over who got to fuck the hot chick.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sam regaled the other two with the mythos surrounding the Goatman. Buffy was glad she wasn't alone in not giving a damn. It was dead and had been fairly easy to kill. That was all she needed.

After dinner, Dean made his way to the bed he'd chosen and stripped down. He climbed in without a second glance back at Buffy. She couldn't help but be a bit concerned. She could see that he'd figured out what happened with Sam and was attempting to give the two their space.

She made eye contact with Sam and received a smile in return. She smiled back and blew him a soft kiss. He made his way to his own bed and undressed.

Buffy, on the other hand, moved to Dean's bed and climbed under the covers.

"Hey!" Dean sounded surprised.

"What?" Buffy challenged.

"I just thought..." his brow furrowed.

Buffy snuggled down deeper into the blankets. Dean looked at her with confusion and concern. She watched as his eyes flicked toward Sam before settling back on her.

"Fuck it," he mumbled before rolling over.

"Besides," Buffy whispered as she curled closer to the large man's body, "He chose the bed by the air conditioner. I'm freezing."

Dean's chuckle made her shudder. "Maybe you should wear more clothes."

Buffy scoffed before curling up and shivering in earnest. "Seriously though, is arctic really necessary?"

She felt Dean roll over. "Come here," he said before throwing an arm around her middle and tugging her into his body heat. "Now shut up."

"I could punch you," she whispered, already dozing.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled into her hair.

He smiled when her body relaxed against his and they both slept.

* * *

Buffy woke slowly. She felt warm and snuggly. Dean had slept with his arms wrapped around her all night. It turned out the rough hunter was a cuddler. Who knew? His firm arms had her in a gentle embrace, like a kid sleeps with a teddy bear.

She shifted and realized that wasn't the only thing hard this morning. The slayer gave an experimental wiggle and felt Dean's hard intake of breath as he woke up. She expected him to jerk back when he realized the situation, but instead he ran a hand down her body and breathed hard on her neck.

"Good morning." His voice was gruff with sleep and arousal.

Buffy's face broke in a wide smile when she glanced at the opposite bed to see Sam watching with an amused expression.

Dean groaned and moved away. "Oh, you're up too," he mumbled in reference to his brother.

"Uh, yeah," Sam said.

Buffy threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. She stretched her arms over her head and went up on her tiptoes. Her sigh was a contented one. She grabbed a pile of clothes and made her way to the bathroom, fully aware that both Winchesters had her in their gaze.

She'd just finished dressing when her cell rang. A glance at the window made her smile again.

"Hey Will," she said brightly.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Willow's voice was full of concern.

Buffy made her way out of the bathroom with the phone still to her ear. She waved off the inquiring looks from the boys. "I found a couple of guys that understand what I do, what I am. I'm traveling with them. They call it hunting."

"Oh," Willow paused before giddiness took over, "Are they cute?"

"Yep," Buffy answered. She had to pull the phone away from her ear at her best friend's squeal.

The two talked a bit more while the brothers took turns showering. Sam had just gotten out of the bathroom when Buffy snapped the phone shut.

"Can we go to Colorado?" she asked.

Sam shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"What's in Colorado?" Dean asked.

"Willow's worried. She wants to whip up a few amulets and trinkets for us. Protection spells and whatnot."

The boys exchanged a worried glance.

Dean spoke first. "You want us to visit some witch?"

Buffy's anger flared. "Willow isn't just _some witch_."

Sam, ever the peacemaker, stepped in. "Our witch experiences haven't been all that great."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "I trusted you two enough to come with you. Now I need you to trust me."

That was all she needed to say to earn herself a nod from Dean. She was speaking his language. "On one condition," he said, "Cas gets to meet her."

Buffy's eyes sparkled. That would be interesting. She nodded and stuck out her hand to shake his. "Deal."

Sam turned in the room key while Buffy and Dean loaded the car. The trio settled in for a short drive to the address Willow had texted to Buffy.

* * *

_If you're enjoying can you give a brief note saying such? :) Feed my ego, it needs energy for writing. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Filler Chapter so I'm posting early. SPECIAL GUEST!_

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Buffy all but skipped up to the front of Willow's cabin. The door was flung open and a petite redhead flew out. The two embraced in a long hug.

Willow pulled back to survey the men behind her best friend. She cocked an eyebrow before nodding at Buffy, "They're huge."

Buffy only laughed. That was as good a sound of approval as any.

"Come on, I made tea." Willow threw her arm around Buffy's shoulders and the two women walked into the house.

Sam and Dean dwarfed the small couch. Buffy was curled up in an armchair with Willow sitting with her legs crossed on the floor.

"You can drink the tea," the witch said with an amused voice. "It won't turn you into frogs or anything."

The brothers exchanged a relieved glance and reached for the steaming mugs.

"I don't need tea to do that anyway," the redhead continued as she waved a hand. A frog appeared on the coffee table.

"Fuck me!" Dean exclaimed as he jumped up.

"Willow," Buffy giggled, "Stop it."

"Oh fine." A fingersnap had the frog poofed away. "Spoil sport."

Buffy shook her head and shot Dean an apologetic look. He glared back before slowly lowering to the couch.

"Maybe now is a good time to call Cas," Sam mumbled.

Dean nodded. "Castiel," his voice rang out. "Get your feathery ass down here."

Buffy's eyes swept the room before settling back on Dean. His eyebrows drew together in concern as he opened his mouth to yell again.

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Buffy glanced at Willow and saw a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"You can get it," was all she said.

Sam stood and opened the front door to find a confused looking angel on the front porch.

"I couldn't enter," he muttered, embarrassed.

Both men turned to Willow as she stood. "No one gets in without my approval."

Buffy could feel the respect emanating off of the hunters. She smirked, "I told you she was powerful."

Willow walked confidently over to Castiel and held out her hands palm up. The angel placed his on hers. Willow's eyes clouded over as her body jolted. Castiel gripped her hands as power emanated from the two beings. Willow slumped slightly as she was released before standing upright with a deep breath. Castiel nodded once to her before she returned to her seat on the floor.

"She's strong, trustworthy, and a balance," Cas said to the Winchesters.

"What does that mean?" Dean snapped. "A balance?"

Willow peered over the rim of her mug. "He means I straddle the line between white and black magic...without falling over."

Buffy reached out and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. She knew talking about this was difficult. Willow's dark side had nearly destroyed the world, it was her white side that had saved it.

"It makes her stronger," Castiel shrugged.

"Will you let me help you now?" Willow's face was neutral but the sharpness in her voice wasn't hidden.

Buffy spoke up from her position on the chair. "We will." She met each man's gaze in turn, daring them to challenge her. No one did.

* * *

The women hugged goodbye a few hours later. Buffy fingered the necklace imbued with a protection charm. "I'll be fine, Will."

"I know," the redhead answered with a sigh. "I know you need this. It helps that they're hot though, right?"

Buffy muffled a laugh with her hand. "Willow. You don't even bat for that team."

"I'm not dead though. I can recognize sexy men."

"You're impossible." Buffy shook her head.

Willow pulled her in for another hug. "Call me if you need anything."

They broke apart and Buffy made her way back to the Impala. She climbed into the backseat and was surprised when Sam followed. Castiel seated himself in the passenger spot and Buffy tilted her head.

"He rides in the car?" she questioned.

"He's not a dog," Dean rumbled.

"Yeah, if he were a dog he wouldn't be allowed in the car at all," Sam quipped.

Dean grunted an affirmative. Animals weren't allowed in his baby.

"So what's our next stop?" Buffy asked.

"Kansas," Sam said as he settle back against the seat. "There's been a string of murders. It seems to be centered on women but I haven't found the link yet."

Buffy curled up with her head in his lap. "Wake me when something fun happens."

Sam let his fingers tangle through her hair. He took a moment to enjoy the way the soft blond strands filtered through his fingers before settling back again with a sigh. He caught Dean's look in the mirror and raised his eyebrows.

Dean only shook his head. They had bigger fish to fry and didn't need to worry about some girl getting between them.

Even if she was awesome.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Buffy was jolted awake by Sam gripping her tightly to keep her from tumbling out of the seat as Dean slammed the brakes.

"What the fuck is that?" the older Winchester bellowed.

A very large dog sat in the middle of the road, illuminated by headlights. Its head tilted to one side before it walked calmly into the empty field next to the road. Buffy's blood thrummed in her veins but it wasn't from her near collision with the floorboards.

She pushed off of Sam and climbed over the front seat. She was glad to see that Castiel had left at some point in the drive; it made her dash to the door easier. She all but kicked the door open in her rush to get outside.

She tore across the field. Her muscles burned as her feet took her in the direction her blood dictated.

The wolf paused in the center of a small clearing and Buffy skidded to a stop. The animal shook itself and turned. Instinct told her it wasn't a demon and the moon position told her it wasn't werewolf.

A soft _tik tik tik_ sound came from the animal and she swore it smiled at her.

Suddenly the ticking sound was all around her. Her head spun as realization struck.

She was surrounded. There were three...no...four if you included the wolf in front of her.

Taking a deep breath she centered herself and reached out with her slayer intuition. Movement to her left was a distraction. The real attack was coming from...there.

She lashed out to the right with a balled fist and felt a surge of satisfaction when it collided with something solid. She reacted on instinct and pummeled the creature without pause.

Something grabbed her shirt and yanked her back. A violent backhand had her sprawling on the ground.

The beings in front of her looked human. Her slayer sense told her that was not the case. She jumped up and spat a mouthful of blood on the ground. Three sets of eyes flashed red at the sight.

Not vampire, but something that enjoyed blood.

"Well," she drawled, "it looks like I'm the only one that brought something to the party."

Pain slashed across her shoulder as a large bird swooped down and raked at her with sharp talons. Blood welled, warm and sticky down her arm. Red lights flickered as the things caught sight of it.

She gulped down her fear and faced off, spreading her senses to include field animals apparently. The creatures pulled back and seemed to converse with each other. One scented the air and turned. That ticking sound got louder as they chattered.

They melted into the darkness and left Buffy standing alone. She could hear the ticking noise get quieter as they ran away from the young woman.

Sam and Dean crashed into the space a few seconds later.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted.

"Are you okay?" Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Buffy shrugged and winced as the motion tore at her shoulder. Dammit. There goes another shirt. It was her last clean one too.

"Let's just...go get a room," she mumbled, ashamed that she had nothing to show from the fight but an injury.

The men followed back to the car. Sam climbed in the front this time and Buffy felt like she was being put in a time-out, alone in the backseat. She realized Sam's position was to keep her from climbing out again.

She pouted the entire hour in silence.

* * *

Buffy stalked into the room they'd be using that night and peeled off her shirt. She let the ruined material drop in a nearby trashcan.

Her hands on her slim hips, she glared at the offending garment. "You were my last clean shirt," she accused.

She spun to see Sam and Dean watching her. Sam gestured to her bra with a cough. She glanced down and saw it was also covered in blood. "Sonofabitch!" she swore.

Dean tossed her a ratty band shirt and she stomped to the bathroom. It didn't take her long to wipe the blood up and strip off her bra. Her slayer abilities included fast healing so the cuts were shallow enough to leave for now.

She walked into the room and shoved her filthy bra into the bag of her equally filthy clothing.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" Sam said carefully.

"What's there to talk about? The things like blood. I got that much. But they ran off before I could do anything useful." Buffy punched the clothing again.

"Wait, _things_? Like, more than one?" Dean ground out.

Buffy thought for a moment. "Four. Three human looking ones and one that was shape-shifting," she said simply.

The men gaped at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You can't do that." Dean snarled.

"I can't do what?" Buffy challenged.

"Go running off on your own." Dean shouted.

"Because I'm a girl?" Buffy yelled right back.

"Because we're a fucking team." He stepped right into her space. "You wanted to be part of this. You have to trust us to have your back. We can't do that if you run off half cocked into danger."

Buffy and Dean were breathing hard, a few feet between them. Buffy forced the tension out of her body as she took a step back.

"You're right," she acknowledged, "I'm sorry. I'm used to doing things on my own. I'll try."

She could see the fight bleed right out of Dean as he accepted her apology.

Sam clicked a few buttons on his phone before speaking up. "Look, there's a laundromat a few miles down the road. Give me your bag and I'll toss your stuff in with ours."

Buffy hefted her bag and met him at the door. He swept his eyes up and down her frame before whispering, "I'll be gone about an hour."

Surprise shot through Buffy. "I..."

"It's okay," Sam gave her a knowing smile. "He needs it too."

The taller brother was basically whistling as he shut the door.

* * *

_A/N: Does that count as a cliffhanger? I'm not even sorry._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hope you're okay with a chapter of pure porn because...yeah._

CHAPTER TEN

Dean lay on the bed farthest from the door with an arm thrown over his eyes. Buffy's body heated at the sight of the firm lines of his forearm.

She moved stealthily through the room; shutting off the overhead light, cracking the bathroom door so they weren't in total darkness, and finished by stripping off her jeans so she was wearing nothing but Dean's shirt and blue lacy panties.

She climbed onto the bed and straddled Dean's hips, going into a small roll with her own.

His hands were fixed on her waist before his brain caught up. He blinked at her in confusion.

"Hi," she purred, rolling her hips again.

He swallowed hard and bit back a groan. That was good. He couldn't see the exact movement under the billowing of his shirt, but he didn't want it to stop.

"Hello yourself," he ground out.

Buffy slid her hands up his body, taking his shirt with them. He sat up enough to allow her to pull it all the way off. Her fingers danced over the tattoo on his chest that matched Sam's. She pressed against him as her mouth found his.

He resisted only briefly. She licked his bottom lip and his mouth opened with a strangled moan. She smiled victoriously as she moved her lips on his. He nipped her bottom lip and she squeaked in surprise.

"You," he growled, "need to stop. I'm not doing this to my brother."

She pulled back and saw the torment in his green eyes. Inside the rough exterior was a soft soul.

"He gave me his blessing," she whispered. "You need this. I need this...especially after a hunt." She felt wetness soak through her thin panties as she ground herself on the hardness in his jeans. "I need..."

Dean rolled them over and pinned her to the mattress. "I've got you," he murmured.

He pulled the shirt from her body but stopped the material at her wrists, trapping them. She glanced upward in surprise as the material was loosely knotted. She gave a fake struggle, knowing she could rend the material in two if necessary.

Dean rewarded her playing along with a rousing kiss. His tongue delved into her mouth with punishing force. Buffy laid back and let him have her.

He pressed her bound wrists to the bed lightly before easing back. Buffy nodded once. She wasn't supposed to move them.

He propped himself up on one arm, tracing his fingertips down the lines of her body. Her nipples bunched in response and he leaned in to circle each one with his tongue. Her body arched up into his wet mouth. She whimpered when he backed off and covered each breast with feather light kisses.

He licked down her firm stomach and dragged his teeth along the edge of her panties. He made sure to scrape his fingernails lightly as he dragged her panties down her legs.

Bringing the material up to his face he inhaled softly, "They're soaked already." His grin was sinfully wicked. "I haven't even started yet."

Buffy imagined she would die a third time. There was no way she could handle this.

Dean's hands roughly spread her thighs. She barely had time to adjust position before...

She arched up, almost coming into a sitting position, as Dean licked right at her core. His rumbling laugh vibrated through her body as his hands pressed into her hipbones, pinning her to the mattress.

"I...Dean!" her breath came in ragged pants.

He climbed back up her body and pulled the shirt from her wrists before she tore it. Settling back on his knees he undid his fly, easing the zipper down slowly. He sighed with relief as some of the pressure on his swollen cock was relieved. Buffy's eyes zeroed in on the action and she licked her lips. The motion caused Dean to swallow hard lest he moan out loud.

"Beg for it," he growled.

She whimpered and he almost came undone. "Dean...please...I need..."

He slid off the bed and pulled his pants and boxers the rest of the way off, stopping to grab a condom from his wallet on the way.

Climbing between her thighs again, he reached forward and brushed his fingers against her slick heat. She whimpered and writhed on the bed. He sank two fingers in and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Dean made quick work of rolling on the condom before coming down over Buffy. His arms and shoulders bunched as he slowly, tortuously if you asked Buffy, eased inside her.

When he was fully seated he leaned over and bit down on her shoulder. She gasped and bucked against him.

"Won't...last..." he mumbled, ashamed that he was about to two-pump like a damn virgin.

"Good," she moaned, "Don't hold back."

He settled into a furious rhythm. The headboard smacking the wall with each firm thrust. He could feel her tighten around him as she chased her climax. Her hands reached and settled on his shoulders, squeezing so hard he was sure he'd have marks.

"Oh...God." she cried out, as everything exploded outward.

He felt her clamp down around him as her cries continued in little "ah" noises. Wasn't that just better than a trophy?

A few hard thrusts and his hips stilled. He groaned so loudly he was sure Sam heard down the road.

He locked his mouth on hers as he pulled out. He rolled off the bed and went to clean up. When he came back, Buffy had pulled the covers back and climbed inside. He snuggled down next to her, splaying a hand across her stomach as he pulled her close.

"We should get dressed," he lamented after a few minutes.

Buffy nodded with a sigh. "Yeah."

They took their time dressing, stealing little kisses and touches of bare skin.

Buffy reached for her panties and wrinkled her nose. "I'm not putting those back on. They're cold."

Dean's full body laugh made the off-color comment worth it.

Sam chose that moment to come back into the room. He took in the sight of Buffy holding a pair of sexy panties limply between her fingers and Dean laughing so hard the man was sitting down.

"Oh good," Buffy brightened. "I need pants!"

Sam just shook his head and tossed her bag across the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Light porn. You're welcome. _

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Buffy woke up with a stretch. Her breath hitched slightly as the motion pulled on her healing scratches. She reached over and found the bed empty. Sitting up, she glanced around the room.

She'd slept in Sam's bed that night. She felt it was only fair considering the way sleeping arrangements had happened after her last, uh, release. Sam, it seemed, was an early riser. He was seated at the crappy table with his laptop open, sipping a cup of coffee.

He smiled when he felt her eyes on him, "Morning."

She wrinkled her face and stuck out her tongue. "Shower," was what came out followed by "coffee."

She could hear his low chuckle as she made her way to the bathroom. She made sure to slap Dean's still sleeping ass on the way by and grinned when she got a yelp in return.

Several hours later, Sam's research had turned up that the beings were called "aswang" (a name that elicited snorts and giggles from Buffy and Dean). The tying thread for all of the deaths seemed to be pregnancy: each woman had been in her first trimester. Aswangs had a taste for unborn baby. It was rare for them to hunt in packs but not unheard of...and these, apparently, had a pattern going of hunting and killing for two weeks before taking a week off.

It had been exactly five days since the last murder. So there was nothing for the trio to do but sit around and wait to see if the aswang had moved on or stayed in the area.

Dean flipped stations on the television while Sam clicked away at the laptop. Buffy felt claustrophobic.

It wasn't long before Sam found himself with a lap full of blond slayer.

"I'm B-or-ed," Buffy whined as she twined her arms around Sam's neck.

"I'm doing research, Buffy. Go play with Dean." He tried to sound serious but couldn't keep from smiling.

"I already did," her voice went low and sultry. "He couldn't keep up."

Sam barked a laugh as Dean clicked off the television. "Hey!" the rough hunter exclaimed.

Sam shut his laptop and laughed, "Your reputation is on the line here, dude."

"I can see that." His green eyes held that hint of danger that made her shiver.

"If it makes you feel any better," she began before tossing a saucy look over her shoulder at Sam, "your brother didn't fare much better. I guess one little ol' slayer is just too much to handle."

There, it was out on the table that she'd fucked both of them. She willed the tension from her body as she waited to see what would happen.

"Is that so?" Dean asked carefully.

She could feel Sam shrug before responding. "You were inside her, can you blame me?"

Dean moved off of the bed with the grace of a predator. Buffy shifted in her position on Sam's lap and felt the younger Winchester's large hands clamp down on her thighs, stilling her movement.

"No," Dean's voice was low. "It's hard to last when there's such sweetness pulsing around your cock."

Buffy gasped as he got closer. Sam's hands only tightened on her thighs. Dean stopped inches from them and leaned down. "Of course, little Miss Braggart here didn't last very long either."

Dean's hand laced through her hair and forced her head back so he could see her face. He bit his lip when he realized her pupils were huge with lust. Her breath was coming in soft, mewling sighs. He moved in and brushed his lips over hers. She moaned and his hand left her hair to capture her jaw.

"Do you like that?" he whispered.

Sam's voice rumbled right next to her ear, "Just a little ol' slayer, trapped between two big bad hunters." His hands left her thighs and trailed up under her shirt. His large hands covered the expanse of skin with ease. She almost fell from his lap when his thumbs brushed her nipples.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean growled, his voice rough with pleasure. "Do that again."

He did, and Buffy cried out as she bucked under his hands. Sam could feel her heart racing and knew it would only take moments for her finish once they got started. He shifted in the hard chair...and she wasn't the only one.

Dean pressed his mouth against hers in a firm kiss. His tongue fucked her mouth in a slow, pulsing rhythm. She reached up to grip his shoulders...

A small cough brought everyone's heads around.

Castiel stood, his eyes fixed on the scene playing out in front of him. "I have discovered the lair for the aswang. You do not have to wait for them to act first."

Sam marveled at the angel's ability to cock block.

Buffy was flustered and wondered how long he'd stood there before speaking.

Dean...just looked like he needed to kill something.

It looked like their dance card was full of aswang.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

The ride to Castiel's coordinates was nothing but silent tension. Sam was glad they had a hunt; Dean vibrated with contained violence. Buffy fought the urge to squirm in the backseat.

"I do not understand why everyone is so uncomfortable," Castiel muttered. "It is not the first time I have seen either Winchester with a woman."

Buffy stared with wide eyes. Was this guy seriously going there? Did he want to die?

"Although," the angel continued, "it is the first time I've seen them together with a female."

Sam choked and Dean shot the angel a murderous look in the rearview mirror.

"Cas," Buffy said in a small voice, "Shut up."

He tilted his head and peered at her before shrugging. Buffy held back a smile of glee. She was the first girl they'd shared. Awesome.

The homes were spaced farther apart out here. Dean pulled up to the area Castiel had indicated. There was a house on either side of the street.

"Which one?" he demanded.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "I am unsure. I tracked them to this spot and then..."

Buffy pointed to the house on the right. "It's that one."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Slayer sense," was all she said in response.

The brothers exchanged a look and Dean shrugged. It was good enough for him.

They opened the trunk and peered inside at the collection of weapons.

"How do we kill it?" Buffy asked.

"Decapitation." Sam's research had decided that was the easiest way to go about it.

"Score," she gushed as she grabbed her battle ax. "Let's go."

Castiel spoke up, "There is no functioning back door. You will have to go in the front."

The group nodded and made their way to the entrance. Buffy kicked the door and charged in with no hesitation. Dean growled but followed close behind.

The fight was fast and intense. The aswang were strong. Everyone got knocked around a few times.

The small battle ended with four headless aswang and three bloody humans. There was no way to tell where the creature blood ended and human blood began. They would have to triage back at the hotel.

Dean glared at everyone as they walked back to the Impala. Sam tried the door and found it locked.

"Come on, dude," he said, exasperated, "Seriously?"

"No one is getting in baby like this," the older Winchester said stubbornly.

"It's daylight, Dean. We can't exactly walk in the hotel naked."

"Stow it, Sammy. Strip."

There was a lot of eyerolling and grumbling as everyone stripped down to undergarments. Buffy climbed in the backseat and crossed her arms and legs in an attempt to shield her near nudity.

Dean snorted and tossed her a towel. Like he hadn't already had her spread naked underneath him? He bit the inside of his cheek. _Cool it, Winchester. The drive will be awkward with an obvious tent in the downstairs area._

The drive out there had only taken twenty minutes. Dean would swear on Castiel's wings that the drive back took hours. The three were amped. The earlier cockblock combined with the endorphins of a good fight? Dean was ready to pull over and ravage the hot blond in the backseat.

Who was...dozing? Seriously? He chuckled and nudged Sam. Sam snorted a soft laugh at the small woman curled up in the seat with the towel held like a security blanket.

The men exchanged another look. Dean raised his eyebrows in a small challenge to Sam. His younger brother only flicked a glance toward Buffy and then nodded.

So that's how it was gonna go down.

Dean turned his attention back to the road and a small smirk graced his lips.

Things were about to get interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Two hunters and a slayer scrambled out of the car and into the room in a rather undignified fashion. They all made a beeline for the bathroom to finish cleaning up.

Buffy jumped in the shower first and grinned at the chorus of groans from the losing brothers. She rinsed fast, leaving her bra and panties on, until the water ran clear instead of pink. She got out without turning off the water and toweled off.

She skirted around Sam as Dean got under the water. Once in the room, she peeled off her wet clothing and threw on the first shirt she found. Pink silky panties went on underneath just as the door was flung open.

Dean and Sam stood with damp hair and towels around their waists. Buffy's mouth went dry and she found herself unable to take a deep breath.

Sam sent Dean a smirk, "My shirt."

"Bitch," his brother mumbled good-naturedly.

"Jerk." Sam smacked his arm.

Buffy looked down at herself and back up at the Winchesters. "I just grabbed what I could find first."

Sam moved behind her and brushed his fingers down the open collar of the shirt. "I wasn't complaining."

She swallowed hard. Her head tipped back to give him more skin to access. He didn't take the invitation and seemed content to touch her collarbones.

He moved away after a moment and she nearly collapsed. She made an impatient noise in her throat. Well, she'd intended to...it came out more like a strangled groan.

"Problem?" Dean asked as he leaned against the bathroom door frame.

Her hands curled by her side. The pressure was painful. She hadn't been this jazzed after a slay in, well, ever. Spontaneous combustion was looking like the easy way out at this point.

Suddenly, she felt her wrists grasped in large hands and pinned behind her body. She gave an experimental tug and realized Sam held her in a bruising grip. His tongue licked heat up the side of her neck.

She'd been so distracted, she didn't see Dean move from his spot near the door.

He hummed thoughtfully before undoing each button of the shirt with deft fingers. He left it unbottoned and hanging to cover her breasts.

"Pink," he announced softly.

"What?" her brain wasn't tracking.

"Sam owes me five bucks," Dean said simply.

Sam's mouth was hot on her ear. "I did your laundry. We were betting which pair of panties you chose. You wore the black earlier, hot choice by the way, so that left pink or green."

Could you come even if no one was touching you? Seriously, she needed an answer, like, yesterday.

Dean slid his hand down the outside of the silken material. The heel of his hand pressed right on the sensitive area hidden underneath. She whimpered and her knees went lax.

Sam tsked. "That won't do." He picked her up and set her easily on the bed.

Her now free hands twisted the comforter. Dean crawled up next to her and let lazy fingers trace the skin of her torso. Buffy moaned and writhed as the tension inside her only built.

Dean's eyes flicked to the standing Sam. "She's so damn responsive," he growled.

Sam nodded, his eyes heating before answering, "I didn't get to play much. You weren't gone very long."

Buffy peeked her eyes open and caught the pout that crossed his lips.

Dean gave an exaggerated sigh and sat up a bit. Buffy looked up, worried. His eyes were twinkling with humor. She relaxed again.

She felt her panties being dragged off her body and shivered as more of her heated skin was exposed to the open air. Her legs were parted and she felt her thighs quiver.

Dean's voice was gravel by her ear, "I trust you can keep those open while Sam plays. If not, I'll have to get creative."

Yep. She was going to come by words alone.

Sam's tongue licked the wetness between her labia.

"Oh _GOD_," she shouted. She might die first.

Dean leaned over and claimed her mouth. His tongue didn't ask so much as demand entrance. He held her face in his hands and possessed her kiss.

Sam was right on that train of thought as his tongue thrust inside her pussy. He set up a rhythm of licking and swirling followed by straight up fucking her with his tongue; never keeping to one action long enough to get her off.

Buffy bucked and Sam's hands settled on her thighs, holding her to the bed and open for him. One of her hands tangled in his hair while the other gripped the back of Dean's neck.

Dean hmm'd his approval and pulled back, licking her lips and smiling when she groaned. "Problem?" It was a repeat of the previous question but his voice was sex deepened.

Sam's head peered up from between her spread legs. His mouth was shiny and she shuddered as he licked his lips.

The boys looked at each other for a moment and seemingly made a decision. Dean gave her another bruising kiss before standing and...leaving the bed?

He clapped Sam on the shoulder and sent Buffy a wink before throwing on some clothes and walking out of the room. Sam stroked her sensitive tissues as they heard the Impala roar and peel out of the parking lot.

Buffy locked eyes with Sam. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Fuck, her lip was quivering wasn't it? Fuck.

The arousal in Sam's eyes shifted to concern and he scrambled up the bed. Bracketing her with his arms he kissed her. Where Dean's mouth had been hard and dominating, Sam's kisses were more coaxing and leisurely. She tasted herself on his tongue as it swirled in her mouth.

"This is the first time we've shared," Sam moaned, "We're taking baby steps."

_Duh, Buffy. Castiel said he'd never seen them both with a woman at the same time._

"So, for now..." he continued, "You're mine to play with. I'm sure Dean will need some attention later." His grin was dangerous and she swallowed the urge to back up against the headboard.

It turned out she underestimated the hulking younger brother. He was trouble as well.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hey look...even MORE porn. I'm not even sorry._

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Buffy was curled up against Sam's body with her head on his chest. His hand stroked up and down her arm as her fingers danced over the tattoo on his chest.

She glanced at the clock and saw that only an hour had passed. She shifted next to the big hunter's body and grimaced.

"You okay?" Sam whispered.

She laughed lightly and buried her face in his hard muscles. "I'm sorry I insulted your stamina. I'm gonna be a little sore."

Sam's laugh filled the room as he hugged her close. "I've shared space with Dean for most of our lives, walls and homes. If the noises I've heard are any indication...you're in trouble."

She moaned as a thrill went through her. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into Sam's body.

The door opened moments later. Sam kept his eyes closed as Dean moved throughout the room. Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. Dean was being quiet. Dean was never quiet.

The bathroom door opened and closed and the shower went on. Buffy popped her head up and looked at Sam with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Sam held up a hand, listening. When the sound of the water changed as Dean got under the spray he nodded. Buffy had a bounce in her step as she made her way across the room, still naked. Sam snorted softly. She really was one hell of a woman.

Buffy cracked the door and willed it to be silent. She slipped in and listened.

A muffled moan came from the shower. Her eyes went wide as it happened again. It sounded like he was biting down, but the sound echoed on the tile.

She shut the door with an audible, and purposeful, _click_. The noises stopped on a gasp.

Sauntering over to the shower she peeled back the curtain to find Dean wide-eyed with his cock in his hand.

She watched the shock in his eyes turn to lust as he raked his gaze over her naked form.

"Seems like a shame to take care of that yourself," she teased.

Dean swallowed hard and cleared his throat, "Yeah?"

She got in the shower behind him and ran her hands up his tanned chest. "Yeah," she whispered.

Dean groaned again and threw out an arm to steady himself against the shower wall.

Buffy kissed her way down his torso, stopped every so often to deliver a light lick that made him gasp each time. She bit down on his hipbone and laughed when he swore.

She took his dick in a firm grip and pumped her hand up and down a few times. His hips followed the motion and his breath came out in breathy pants.

When she laved her tongue up the underside, he swore loudly and his hands thumped on the wall behind her.

Keeping on fist at the base, she took him into her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Buffy," he panted. "Sweetheart, I have been on edge for the last hour."

She raised her eyes to his, cock still in her mouth, and swirled her tongue. The ragged groan that exploded from Dean's mouth was delicious.

She combined mouth and hand as he groaned again. After a few pumps his hips took over. He braced his hands on the wall behind her and thrust into her mouth.

"I'm, uh," he stammered.

Buffy nodded and hummed her affirmative. That was all it took to push him over the edge. He came in hot spurts down her throat. She swallowed and licked gently before pulling back.

She kissed her way back up his body before leaning in to kiss his mouth. Dean hesitated for a second before pressing his mouth to hers. He never had been one for kissing and tasting himself but with Buffy...he was already feeling experimental.

Dean reached back and turned off the rapidly cooling water. They grabbed towels and took time to dry each other off.

Exiting the bathroom, they discovered Sam fast asleep and spread across his bed. Buffy smiled when she saw one of Sam's shirts and a pair of Dean's boxers laying on the empty bed. She dressed and crawled under the blankets.

Dean pulled her close to his almost naked body and sighed into her hair. She relaxed against him and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Dean jolted awake, hunter senses on fire. He froze to gauge his surroundings.

He smirked when the noise that woke him happened again.

A soft, very frustrated, whimper came from the woman sharing his bed.

At some point in the night, Dean had pulled Buffy's firm ass against his pelvis. His hand had strayed down her body and was pressed against the outside of the boxers she wore. He could feel the heat and growing wetness there.

He moved his hips in a slow grind. "Hey there," he murmured.

"Dean," she whispered and pressed against him.

He ran his hand over her thigh and pulled her leg back over his. His hand snaked down the front of the shorts and parted her sensitive tissues.

Buffy's body tensed before she gave a breathy moan, "What about Sam?"

"Sammy sleeps like the dead," he growled against her ear.

Two fingers slipped inside her and she rocked against them. He bit his lip, the angle wasn't the best but he could work with it. He curled his fingers lightly, searching for the right bundle of nerves...

Buffy gripped his forearm and he could all but feel it bruise. It was hot as hell.

He concentrated on trying to hit that spot each time, Buffy's rocking motions driving the palm of his hand into her clit.

Dean felt her flutter around his fingers and bit down on the curve of her shoulder. Her entire body flamed red hot as orgasm raced through her body. Dean moaned into the back of her neck as her inner walls tightened and wetness flooded his hand.

He touched softly, easing her down from her climax, before withdrawing his fingers. She watched with wide eyes as he brought them to his mouth and sucked. His eyes rolled back in his head.

Buffy bit her lip and Dean leaned down to plant a kiss on her mouth.

"If you two are quite finished, some of us get up early in the morning," came from the next bed.

Buffy's eyes went wide as she giggled. "Sorry, Sam."

A string of nonsensical muttering followed by a huffed laugh made Dean grin.

The pair settled back down under the covers, facing each other. Buffy curled up against Dean's body and sighed. Dean stroked her back for a moment before kissing her on the top of her head and easing back into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Buffy jolted in bed when the door to the hotel room banged shut. She felt Dean's tense body relax next to hers and followed suit. If the hunter wasn't afraid, she could calm her own senses.

"Dude," her bedmate spat out, "early."

"Dude," Sam answered, "nine in the morning."

"Idiots," Buffy sang, "Shut up."

She could feel Sam roll his eyes. "I went out for a run and everything."

Buffy peeked an eye at Dean before muttering, "Is he human?"

Dean shrugged and burrowed into the blankets.

"I'm not sure how we're related," Sam sighed.

Buffy's pretty sure the answer was "you were adopted" but it was swallowed by fabric.

The two were dozing when a freshly showered Sam stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Seriously, guys? Have it your way..." is the only warning they got before a slightly damp, large hunter joined them in bed.

Buffy's breath huffed out hard as she was sandwiched between the two men. Dean groaned as he scooted over to give her breathing room.

"The Samasaurus is squishing me!" Buffy giggled.

Dean lifted his head and snorted. "Ha, she's got you there Samsquatch."

Buffy laughed harder, "What is that look for?"

Dean didn't even look up. "It's his bitchface."

Dean rolled onto his side and threw an arm around Buffy's middle. Sam took her left hand in his and rubbed a thumb over her knuckles.

"Tell us about this 'slayer sense' you mentioned," Sam asked.

Buffy hummed in thought for a moment. "It's hard to explain. I guess it's like a sixth sense. I get this sickened adrenaline boost when I'm around anything not human. It's how I pegged Castiel but protected Dean the night we met."

"You, uh, punched me in the face," Sam interrupted.

"You surprised me!" Dean barked a laugh at Buffy's defensive tone. "All I knew was someone had grabbed me after that _thing_ chased me. My attack instinct took over."

Sam pressed a kiss to her hand and chuckled. "Yeah well..."

"That reminds me. Dean?" Buffy's tone suddenly dropped to a more seductive sound.

His hips rolled against hers. "Mmhmm?"

She stroked down his forearm with her free hand. "Can I touch..." His head came up and he sent her a panty melting grin. "...your Angel Blade?"

Sam's body shook with laughter as he watched his brother's expression flicker from horny to annoyed to downright pouty.

"No," the green eyed hunter mumbled into Buffy's shoulder.

"So," Sam's voice cut in to Dean's tantrum, "is the 'slayer sense' thing why..."

"Why I get so horny after a slay? Yep. All that extra oomph makes me wired. Sometimes exhaustion takes over but, for the most part, I'm juiced." She shrugged. "Sex is the easiest way to deal with it."

Dean bit lightly on her arm, "Not complaining over here."

"Who helped you before?" Sam's voice was soft, as if he knew this was a tough subject.

Buffy's heart clenched. Apparently, her body went stiff as well because both hunters were on alert in a flash.

"Buffy..." Sam kept his voice soft, soothing.

"Hey," Dean's rougher tones cut in and abraded her senses.

"No," she whispered, "I can't."

She couldn't tell the hunters that she'd slept with a vampire. She swallowed hard, vampire_s_. Multiple. It hadn't been often with Angel, but it had happened. Their disgust had been evident when she mentioned being _friends_ with a witch. She'd probably get booted on her ass if she mentioned fucking a vamp.

"Sweetheart," Dean's voice brought her out of her own head, "you're shaking."

"Did someone hurt you?" The softer sounds in Sam's voice were steely with controlled fury.

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that." She pressed her lips together and went for the partial truth. "Death is what a slayer breathes, it's what she dreams about when she's asleep. Everyone I love gets hurt and I destroy everything I touch."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to will the tension from her body. "So yeah, there was someone. But eventually, death caught up to us. Happy?" she spat.

Sam wouldn't be deterred by the biting tone. He'd grown up dealing with Dean's varying moods and Buffy's display reminded him of a cornered kitten. She was projecting anger but he could see the fear it was covering up.

The brothers shared a glance. Dean's arm tightened around her middle and he threw a leg over hers just as Sam did the same on the other side.

"What are you afraid of, Buffy?" Dean growled out.

"He was a vampire!" Buffy's voice lashed out as she bucked against the arms and legs restraining her.

The brothers were silent again.

"Sammy banged a demon," Dean offered in a helpful tone.

"She was in a human body at the time," Sam retorted.

Buffy giggled.

"Dean did it with an angel," Sam announced.

Buffy slid her gaze toward Dean before clearing her throat. "Was it...was it Cas?"

"What?" Dean exploded. "No. Dammit. Why do people think I have a thing with Cas?"

"Probably all the eye-fucking," Sam all but sang.

Dean scoffed. "We do not."

Buffy rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture before whispering, "You kinda do..."

Sam's body shook with the effort of holding back a laugh. It wasn't long before Buffy's giggles flipped him over into full blown guffaws. Dean's mouth quirked a smile before he joined in.

Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at the brothers. "I'm going to take a shower," she declared before scooting out of bed.

She paused in the doorway to the bathroom to turn around. "Guys...thanks."

They smiled back before she closed the door.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The brothers stared at the closed door in silence for several minutes.

Dean propped a hand behind his head. Without turning to look at Sam he asked, "This is supposed to feel weird, right?"

Sam's eyes flicked toward his brother before answering, "Dude, I'm not sure we are allowed to be authority on anything weird anymore. It's not like our lives have ever been normal."

"Yeah but...brothers sharing one woman? That's gotta trip the weird meter somewhere," Dean insisted.

Sam hummed in thought. "Not really. In some cultures polyandry, when a woman takes multiple husbands, is considered normal. There are even cases of fraternal polyandry. Which is when it's two brothers."

"I'm still not gay for you, dude."

Sam snorted. "Um, okay. Do you feel better about your masculinity now that you've said that out loud?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." The smirk was evident in Dean's tone.

The bathroom door opened and a towel-clad slayer stepped out. "I used all the hot water," she said, her voice holding no apology. "If you wanted a shower you should have joined me."

Dean barked a laugh. "I'll remember that next time."

"Do we have a case?" Buffy asked, hopeful. "I need a slay."

Sam shook his head. "Nothing lately. Things have been pretty quiet."

"We could go patrol," she suggested.

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"Patrol," Buffy repeated. "We go and walk around until we find something to kill."

"That sounds tedious," Sam replied.

Buffy shrugged. "I dusted a lot of vamps that way."

"Dusted?" Dean asked.

Buffy's head cocked to one side. "Dusted. Stake in the heart. Poof. Dust."

Both boys shared a meaningful look before Sam spoke up. "Vampires can only be killed by beheading."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "Um, that's one way of doing it but not the only way."

"It is for the vamps we hunt," Dean said.

"Well fuck," Buffy spat. "I've been training in the minor league?"

"Welcome to the majors," Dean drawled, smiling when Buffy shot him a glare before stomping to her bag and returning to dress in the bathroom.

* * *

Patrol won out when Buffy threatened to go alone. After a bitchface from one hunter and a lot of growling from the other, the three were settled into the Impala. They'd checked out of the hotel and decided to just drive until they figured something out.

Eventually, they found themselves in the woods of Missouri. Buffy sat bolt upright where she'd been dozing in the backseat.

"Stop," she barked out.

Dean cursed as he hit the brakes. "Sorry, Baby," he murmured, stroking the steering wheel.

"Buffy, what –" Sam began.

"Shut up," she said quickly. Her eyes were unfocused and staring out the window. "Weapons."

"Trunk," Dean replied quickly.

Buffy was out of the car before the hunters could blink. "Hurry," she snapped, standing at the ready.

The boys each grabbed a gun and something sharp before following Buffy into the woods. Every few yards the slayer would stop and shut her eyes before continuing.

Finally, Buffy's hand crept into her jacket to slowly withdraw a large blade. She motioned for the hunters to circle around in opposite directions before calling out, "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Sam's shocked expression nearly had her giggling. Dean looked furious.

They didn't have time to dwell, however, because all hell broke loose.

Half a dozen humans with sharp talons came rushing at them without pause. Buffy vaguely registered that they didn't smell wolfy but couldn't identify what they were.

A sharp crack echoed in the air as pain blossomed across her ribs. That would be a bitch to heal. Broken ribs sucked ass. Being unable to take a deep breath while fighting was not her cup of tea. Buffy stabbed randomly and hit one of the things low in the gut only to find herself being slapped onto her back.

The thing she stabbed was leering over her, dripping blood from the open wound.

"Heart!" Sam yelled out.

Buffy took the blade in both hands and forced it under the creature's ribcage, aiming upward. She watched as its eyes glazed over instantly and it dropped to the ground.

"Sam!" Dean barked as he was pressed against a tree.

Buffy was on her feet fast, ignoring the pain that rippled through her. A quick stab had Dean free to shove her out of the way and force a blade into the thing that had crept up behind her.

Sam grappled with a remaining creature, obviously gaining the upper hand. However, he failed to notice the last thing heading toward him at full speed.

Buffy didn't think. She only reacted and jumped in between the two. A new wave of pain joined her broken ribs as blood welled from fresh gashes on her abdomen.

Dean swore and stabbed the creature that had attacked Buffy just as Sam finished off his partner.

Buffy slumped against a tree and winced when she felt warmth trickle down onto her jeans. Her vision became fuzzy on the edges as pain overcame her.

"Dean, she's hurt bad." Sam sounded worried. Fuck, that was bad.

She cried out as pressure joined the cacophony of hell as Dean applied pressure to her bleeding wounds.

"Buffy? Buffy stay with me," he pleaded.

Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to make out the hunter kneeling in front of her. There was wet redness up the length of his forearms. That was too much blood.

"Dammit, Sam. We're losing her."

Buffy blinked hard as she tried to focus. "Green," she whispered.

"What? It doesn't matter. Just keep talking to me." Dean sounded frantic. She could hear Sam's voice in the background sounding pleading and worried.

"Your eyes are green." Buffy licked her lips. When had they gotten so dry? She was so thirsty. "Pretty."

Dean put a hand on her cheek, cringing when he left a smear of red behind. "Yeah, sweetheart? I knew you had a thing for me."

"Sleepy," she mumbled.

"No," Dean barked, giving her a shake.

Buffy felt a breeze ruffle her hair and heard Sam's voice raise in volume. She couldn't make out the words. She was so tired.

Darkness crept in along the edges of her vision and she sighed. Maybe this time it would be over.


End file.
